


The Waistcoat

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo dresses up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waistcoat

Frodo emerged from the bedroom dressed in his new purple, velvet waistcoat.

"How does it look, Sam?" Frodo asked, brushing his lapels.

Sam opened his mouth and tried to speak, but couldn't. He simply stared. Frodo looked incredibly handsome. Feeling the fool, he managed to choke out: 'I'm sure Miss Honeysuckle Bumbleroot will think you look right fine, Mr. Frodo."

"Well, it's her birthday party and I wanted to dress for the occasion."

"You are, sir, and that's a fact."

Frodo touched his cheek. "You'll be waiting for me, Sam?"

"Yes, my Frodo."

Frodo kissed him. "I'll be home early."


End file.
